


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by fragmentsxo



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, They don't have their superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragmentsxo/pseuds/fragmentsxo
Summary: Ray gets dragged to a party by his best friend Nate Heywood, only to end up playing Seven Minutes in Heaven and getting into the closet with his crush, Mick Rory.





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

Ray had no idea what he was doing. He doesn't know why he let Nate drag him to this party, or how Nate even got invited in the first place. Ray and his best friend weren't exactly popular at Northview High, so being invited to a party was questionable.

The party was thrown by none other than Lisa Snart, the younger sister of the infamous bad boy, Leonard Snart, that everyone was obsessed with. Ray would say that girls wanted to date him and guys wanted to be like him, but, man, the guys wanted to date him too. Unluckily for them, Snart was dating Sara Lance. She was on literally every single sports team at this school and was also Student Body Vice President, which seemed like a weird match to Ray. And even though Sara seemed like she would be too busy to be seen at one of these things, there she was grinding on Leonard to the beat of the music.

Ray wasn't that obsessed Snart compared to the rest of the school, though. Ray's attention usually landed on Snart's best friend and partner in crime, Mick Rory. There was absolutely no way that Ray could look at Mick and still believe that he was completely straight. Mick was tall, very tall. And in addition to that, he had these huge biceps and a glorious six pack that Ray may or may not take a look at in the locker room during gym class. Ray slowly, but surely developed a crush on the bad boy, but he couldn't help it, he was just so good looking.

Outside of the locker room, Ray rarely got to see Mick. The only other class they had together was physics, and sometimes Mick skipped with Leonard. Most likely to go smoke weed or something behind the school building.

"Dude," Nate called, waving his hand in Ray's face.

"Sorry," Ray replied.

"I was telling you how I got invited to this party in the first place," Nate began.

"How about you tell me why you dragged me here in the first place," Ray said. 

"Trust me, I bet you by the end of this party you'll be thanking me. Anyways so basically," 

Ray watched at his best friend told the story, while simultaneously getting the two some drinks.

"Okay, you know that hot chick Amaya I sit next to in History?"

Ray nodded. Nate never shuts up about her.

"Basically, I was finally asking her out and she said she wants to hang out sometime."

Ray raised his eyebrows, he never thought Amaya would like Nate back. She seemed like she would be into guys like Oliver Queen, good looking, popular, quarterback.

"Little did I know that she's cool with Sara and Snart and got me an invite to the party," Nate recounted, handing Ray a red solo cup.

Ray didn't know what was in that drink, but he wasn't gonna question, Nate. He took a swig from the cup and immediately winced. He let out a breath and took another swig.

Amaya walked over to Nate and Ray who had been talking over by the pool table.

"Nate you came!" The brunette greeted by pulling him into a hug.

Once she let go she pulled Ray in for a hug, too.

"And you brought a friend!"

She was extremely loud, and she could barely stand up straight, signaling to both Ray and Nate that she might be drunk. She had taken Nate away somewhere, probably to get him drunk too, leaving Ray to himself. He decided he would find some people he knew, looking for the inseparable trio that was Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin.

Ray tried his hardest to move through the drunk, sweaty, bodies that moved against each other. He tried his hardest not to bump into anyone but failed miserably as he felt himself come in contact with another body. Ray's drink spilled all over the stranger's shirt, his eyes widening with shock.

"I'm so sorry," Ray said, before looking at the man's arms. He would recognize those biceps anywhere. He internally face-palmed at the thought of spilling a drink on his crush.

Mick looked down at his wet shirt with his expression slightly reflecting anger, but when he looked into Ray's eyes he softened. 

"It's ok," he said, his lips curving up into a slight smirk.

Ray couldn't exactly describe what the look that Mick gave him was. He looked the slightly nerdy boy up and down and bit his lips lightly. Was Mick checking him out? No, he could never, why would Mick stare at him? Ray's heartbeat thumped so loudly he swears people in Australia could hear it. He had never been this close to Mick before, their feet nearly touching.

Mick never broke the eye contact between him and Ray as he walked away, leaving Ray flustered as soon as he was out of sight.

"Who wants to play Seven Minutes in Heaven?" Sara practically shouted.

A fair amount of people raced over, one of which pulling Ray into the crowd with him. Ray could assume it was Nate, though it could also be Felicity, super cute, super smart, and super best friends with quarterback Oliver Queen, and wide receiver John Diggle, let's just say no one messed with Felicity.

Some people sat on the floor, others sat on the couches that surrounded the coffee table that the bottle was spun on. Sara explained that whoever the cap of the bottle landed on had to enter the closet with the spinner. Like the risk taker she was, she decided to spin first, the cap landing in the direction of Caitlin Snow.

Barry and Cisco both nudged Caitlin's sides, teasing her before she got up to get in the closet with Sara. Ray looked down at his sneakers before a thud against the closet door caught the circle of teenagers' attention. Ray felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked up slightly to find that Mick was staring at him. He immediately looked back down at his sneakers, avoiding eye contact with him.

"It sounds like their having fun in there. You give it to her like that Snart?" Barry chuckled.

Everyone laughed along, as Leonard gave Barry, a semi-serious look.

"Keep talking, Flash," he said, smiling slightly.

The nickname Flash was amicably given to Barry because he was the fastest kid on the track team. It seemed as if one second he was at the starting line with everyone else and the next he was at the finish line. No one was as fast as him, and that won Northview many trophies. Sara and Caitlin's seven minutes were up and the two were signaled by Lisa as she knocked on the door. Sara walked back over to her initial place next Leonard and took a sip of his drink, satisfyingly.

Caitlin sat back down in between Cisco and Barry her hair slightly tousled and her lipstick smudged.

"Have fun, Caitlin?" Cisco teased. Caitlin playfully punched Cisco in the arm, causing him to chuckle.

It had been a few turns later and after Caitlin and Sara, Cisco and Nate, Jax and Rip, and Amaya and Iris followed.

"Who wants to spin next?" Lisa questioned.

Snart looked at Mick who had been scrolling through his phone the entire duration of the game so far.

"Maybe Mick should spin," Leonard offered.

Mick put his phone down and glared at his best friend. He rolled his eyes, and reached over to the bottle and spun it.

Ray's attention fell on the song that blasted through the speakers as everyone around him got quiet. He looked down to find the top of the bottle point in his direction. Ray's eyes widened as Mick stood up.

"This is gonna be interesting," Leonard commented laying his head on Sara's chest.

Ray slowly stood up and followed Mick into the closet. He began to sweat and he twiddled his thumbs nervously. Lisa shut the door behind the two, and Ray tried his best to not look in Mick's direction.

"I'm sorry for spilling my drink on you earlier," Ray said breaking the silence that had lasted a couple seconds.

Mick chuckled, "Don't worry about it, Haircut. I said it was okay."

Ray couldn't help but blush a bit at the nickname.

The room was kind of dark, but they could still see each other. Ray looked down at his sneakers again, before he realized footsteps were coming near him. He looked up into Mick's eyes as the older boy got closer and closer. Mick leaned down and kissed him. Ray was taken aback slightly at the sudden action but returned the kiss, nonetheless. Mick pulled back and stared into Ray's big brown eyes, licking his lips. Mick grabbed onto Ray's waist as he pushed him up against the wall of the closet, his mouth right next to Ray's ear.

"Been wanting to kiss you since I first saw you in gym," Mick whispered in a low, raspy, voice.

Ray could smell the alcohol on his breath but he knew Mick wasn't drunk. Ray felt like this was a dream. Mick Rory wanted to kiss Ray Palmer. Ray chuckled at the thought, his crush wanted to kiss him. Ray connected their lips again as he snaked his arms around Mick's neck and giggled when Mick's lips found their way to his jaw and down his neck. Mick found Ray's lips again and nibbled on his bottom one slightly before sucking on it and kissing down Ray's neck and on his collarbone. Ray's fingers unconsciously slid their way under Mick's shirt. He felt the six pack that he always dreamt of touching and the back that he always hoped of holding onto while Mick fuc—

Lisa knocked on the door, letting them know that their seven minutes were up. The two let go of each other and left the closet, Ray looking completely flustered and blushing.

Before Ray could get the chance to sit back down Mick grabbed his wrist and pulled him in the direction of what Ray was hoping was a staircase. 

"Didn't get enough of your boy scout, Mick?" Leonard smirked.

Mick quickly turned around to give Len a look that told him to shut up, to which he replied with another one of his famous smirks. Mick led Ray up some stairs and into a bedroom. The room wasn't that decorated but had cases of beer randomly placed and smelled like Mick. Ray furrowed his brows slightly, why was Mick living with Leonard and Lisa? Ray let the thought pass as Mick pushed him up against the door, closing it at the same time.

Ray moaned as Mick trailed kisses down his neck and whispered: "Jump."

Ray did as he was told and his legs found themselves wrapped around Mick's large torso. Mick carried Ray over to his bed and hovered over him, removing his shirt almost immediately. Ray scanned the scars on Mick's chest and felt them like he always wanted to. Mick pulled at Ray's shirt signaling for him to take it off. Ray lifted up his arms and allowed for Mick to take off his shirt, and giggled as Mick peppered kisses all over his chest. 

Someone was going to have to remind Ray to thank Nate later. 


End file.
